Q and G
by WAZeigler
Summary: When Picard is dragged into a pan-dimensional war between the Q and the G-man, who knows what will happen? Will Picard assist the Q and save the known multiverse? Or will the G-man make it all fall into chaos?
1. The Q home dimension

_"…Some say the gods created the heavens and the earth so that humans may roam its surface and beyond. But what I say is that the gods created the heavens and the earth to be different than any other man…"_

_-WAZeigler_

**_Q and G_**

The Q continuum was a lot like humanity in its earlier stages of development. But that was millennia ago before earth was even formed. The Q continuum was a race of beings from another dimension. They never fought wars for they never seemed anything more than order in our universe. They never died besides from physical violence and possessed god like powers, and were able to bend the fabric of reality around them.

The Q home dimension is so alien beyond comprehension that in this story the writer found it easier to describe it in the way you see now. The Q home dimension is a desert with a road expanding forever in both directions. In the exact middle of this road there is a small gas station that the beings that make up the Q live in. Near the gas pumps there is a magazine rack with only two magazines in it. One is titled _Old_and the other is titled _New_. If a being was to look at the _Old_ magazine they would you could flip through the pages until you saw articles describing the beginning of time and the origin of our universe. Then one could flip through further to see the histories of other universes including the first reality that the Q are native to. If one would look into the _New_ magazine, one would see the infinite possible futures of every reality that existed, is existing, or is yet to exist. Long story short, if we saw time the way the Q did there would be no need for grammar professors.

Along with the magazine rack that represents the timeline. There is a potted plant in thw window of the gas station that represents life and a scarecrow that watches over the potted plant that represents the Q watching over the infinite universes and all their many creatures. But lately the Q "Scarecrow" looks a little ragged. That is because for many centuries now, the Q have been battling a single force of chaos in a certain reality.

This force, for decades has been playing a galactic game of chess, using its inhabitants as pawns, playing factions against each other, in a sense, dealing guns to both sides in a war. The name of the reality is not important but the name of the force is the G-man.

**Hello WAZco. Executives! What did you think of this opening to a new Half-life meets Star Trek fan fiction? Please leave a review telling me if you liked it and if I should continue.**


	2. Enter the G-man

The G-man, as most humans see him, is a human male with grey-ish skin. Always wearing a blue business suit and carrying a combination locked briefcase, and had blue eyes with golden flecks. He spoke in a raspy voice and spoke to humans in mostly cryptic riddles. The G-man walked around in his pocket dimension then sat in an easy chair and reclined back. He took out of his pocket, a small remote and pointed it at a screen and the screen began showing footage of a man wearing a Black Mesa HEV suit wielding a machine gun, fighting off combine soldiers.

This man was one of the few survivors of the Resonance Cascade event at the Black Mesa research facility. Back in the human year 2001 A.D. the G-man delivered a large crystal of Xentium that caused the event to the Black Mesa facility and then watched his "Test Subjects" as they fought for their lives against the creatures of Xen. Most of the faculty of the facility was killed in the destruction of Black Mesa by the detonation of a thermo-nuclear bomb. But there were a few that survived. A security guard, the administrator of Black Mesa Dr. Breen, Eli Vance, a U.S. marine known as Adrian Shepard who the G-man still had in stasis somewhere and some when, and then there was Mr. Freeman.

Dr. Gordon Freeman was a scientist working in the one who pushed the car carrying the crystal and was at ground 0 of the Resonance Cascade. Then, with only his HEV suit and a crowbar he fought off headcrabs, vortigaunts, U.S. marines, and much more. But what really caused the G-man to choose Gordon was his skill in using technology that was unfamiliar to him and his brilliant skill in fighting one special opponent, that opponent being Nihilanth the supposed ruler of Xen. But nobody really knows what the true story behind Nihilanth. G-man "hired" a man much like Gordon freeman before but when he rebelled G-man punished him by forcing him to go through a horrid series of surgeries to look like a Xen creature then was put in place as a ruler of Xen just for his next "worker" to kill.

G-man liked the irony of doing that. He plans to do the same to Mr. Freeman if he rebels like Nihilanth. But since Mr. Freeman seemed to be cooperating. The G-man decided to tell Mr. Freeman his time had come again in another reality completely. The G-man got out of the easy chair and walked through a door and stepped out of his pocket dimension and into Gordon Freeman's reality in such a way he could not be seen but can be heard in Mr. Freeman's mind.

The G-man whispered into Mr. Freeman's mind, "Mr. Freeman, your time has come again. Not to infer what you are doing now is not important, but all the effort here will go to waste if you do not heed my warning." The G-man then pulls Mr. Freeman and himself into his pocket dimension and says, "Remember Mr. Freeman, the right man in the wrong place can make all the difference…" Then Gordon Freeman lost consciousness.

The G-man then took him to another reality, more specifically a star ship in the future of a different version of earth. Even more specifically, a star ship named "Enterprise". Then the G-man then returned to his pocket dimension and sat in the easy chair again. Then he looked at the monitor and smiled. He knew what he had did. But he also knew that everybody else will need time to catch on. But that is just what he was hoping for.


	3. Enter the Freeman

Captain Picard was very confused to be told that an intruder who was spotted on engineering deck. Even though there was no transport signature left behind, no cloaked ships nearby, and just after he had security sweep the ship for stowaways after they left a rather seedy space port. Yet there was a man, a human man, wearing what seemed to be a military uniform of an unknown faction in his office looking rather deep in strategic thought as he was asked questions. Asking the man questions seemed pointless though because the man never spoke. He only looked around and glared at Picard whenever he was asked a question.

Worf, who was the head of security and also a Klingon set a crowbar on Picard's desk and said, "He was carrying this. It does appear to be a weapon of some sort." Picard looked at the crowbar for a while and then smiles recognizing it, then said, "This is merely a crowbar Worf. A tool used for opening crates. But why this man is carrying such an old tool as if it was a common thing is quite strange. Could he be a time traveler?" To test this they decided to bring in the ships councilor who was a betazoid, a telepathic race who can read the thoughts and emotions of others.

The councilor took her hand and placed it on the stranger's forehead and closed her eyes then said, "I see… strange creatures. Not like any other that we have encountered. They are attacking… scientists, soldiers, even this man was attacked…" As the councilor continued, the G-man started to panic a little. What if the councilor told the crew about him and his plans? Then he spoke into Mr. Freeman's mind, "Grab the crowbar and kill them! They are the ones I told you were endangering the safety of this reality. Kill them Mr. Freeman!" and Gordon Freeman instantly broke the link and grabbed the crowbar. Worf and the other security officer fired their phasers at him but his HEV suit obsorbed the hit from the energy weapons and then he struck out with the crowbar and the security officer fell to the ground dead. Then Gordon smashed open the controls for the door and it opened. Then Gordon ran down the corridor and rounded a corner. The G-man lounged back into the easy chair and smiled then spoke to the small universe around him. "I have made my move Q, my natural enemy. Now make yours. Let's see how well your continuum can last when I send my champion after you."


	4. Freeman likes his new weapon

Gordon Freeman, in all his life as both a theoretical physicist and a time traveling super soldier has never been more confused in his life. The only time that he ever felt just as confused as this is when he met the G-man for the first time. But now he was trying to focus on figuring out where and when he was. The people on this ship seemed to be a mix of human and non-human beings. They seemed peaceful but that may just be a clever ruse. He ran with his crowbar down the corridor and made a sudden right at a door marked "Security" and smashed his way in. There was nobody in the room but there seemed to be weapons, lots of weapons. Gordon picked up one of the larger ones. It was a mini-gun of some sort and when he turned off the safeties and pulled the trigger it fired out a burst of green pulses of light that left singe marks on the opposite wall. Gordon smiled, as he knew he would be having fun with this job.


	5. An unfortunate turn of events

The crew members on the bridge were in a state of panic. All except for commander Data, who was an android and felt no fear, and Worf, who was trying very hard not to show fear. "Red alert, the intruder has exited the armory and is making his way to the bridge." An ensign said. "Stop all turbo-lifts and put up a level 10 containment field around the section he is currently located in." Picard shouted, but just after the orders were carried out the ensign said again, "Captain, we are being hailed." To this Picard looked quite surprised and asked, "By who?" Then Worf said, "We have no idea. No ships are appearing on long range sensors." Picard sighed and said, "Open a channel."

When the view screen showed the image of the being that was hailing them it was mostly human. About the only thing abnormal about is was the golden flecks in its cyan eyes. It was wearing a blue business suit and carried an old 20th century combination lock brief case. It spoke in a raspy voice and constantly put the accent on the wrong syllable when it talked. It said, "Hello captain Picard. I have no doubt that you have many questions. But I am here to tell you to release my associate Mr. Freeman from custody or prepare for unforeseen consequences…" Picard looked shocked, but then quickly regained his calm and responded in a threatening tone, "Who are you to be making threats?"

The man on the screen grinned evilly and said, "The same man who showed the Borg Earth. The same man who instructed the Borg to enter fluidic space and release species #8472. The same man who turned one of the most dangerous men in the multiverse loose on your ship. And the same man who will destroy the Enterprise if you do not release Mr. Freeman." With that, the link was broken and every control panel on the bridge exploded and several Borg cubes dropped out of trans-warp.

The massive cube shaped vessels that belonged to the Borg put out an audio broadcast that could be heard for light years. "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and prepare for assimilation." The bridge was thrown into a state of panic. Unable to use weapons and shields down, the Enterprise was helpless. The Borg beamed in on all decks and began attacking the crew and civilian population. Beam after beam of energy weapons from the cubes ripped through the hull of the ship. Amongst all the chaos, nobody noticed the G-man walk through the force-field and take Gordon Freeman's hand and disappear with him.


	6. The plot thickens

Time was frozen as Q appeared on the devastated bridge of the soon to be destroyed Enterprise. He looked around, and saw Picard knocked out on the floor near the captain's chair. "Oh no…" Q muttered as he slung Picard over his shoulder and snapped his fingers. By the time Picard woke up, he was in a dusty old gas station, in the middle of a desert.

Picard stood up and looked around. All he could see were empty shelves and an empty cash register. Out of a filthy window, all he could see was a potted plant and a battered old scarecrow. "Hello?" Picard asked, "I demand to know where I am and what brought me here." Then Q walked in and said, "You are in my home dimension, at least, in an altered form of it so you can understand."

Picard glared at Q and sighed and said, "Q… I would have known it was another one of your games. Who was that man who contacted us?" Q also sighed and said in return, "For once Picard you are wrong about me. I do admit in the past I have tormented you and the Enterprise but for once I did not do it. I saved you!" Picard looked shocked as this was the greatest moment of sincerity Q ever has shown but then asked, "Then who was that man?" To this question Q sighed and tried to think of an explanation that Picard would understand, then finally said, "This being… For eons now, has been fighting the Q for control of the multiverse. We have already lost several realities to his control. He works behind the scenes, playing brother against brother, until it all falls apart. Our spies have been able to identify the man you captured as his latest war hound. But what we cannot understand is why he turned him loose on the Enterprise."

Then Picard smiled as he remembered one Klingon phrase, then said, "Because Q, First you attack his allies to make an example of them, then you attack his cities so he has nowhere to hide, then you attack his armies to strike the final blow." Then Q and Picard smiled, and then Q said, "Well Picard, I guess we have some planning to do."

Meanwhile, in the G-man's pocket dimension, the G-man looked at several monitors. On the monitors were images of star ships. Voyager, the wreck of the Enterprise, and every other star ship that ever was contacted by the Q, and one by one, Borg cubes closed in on them, and destroyed them. Then the G-man stepped through a door and appeared in the Borg Queen's chamber and the two smiled at one another. The G-man said, "Very good… Very efficient…" and in reply the Borg Queen said, "Thank you. Your enemies the Q will soon be assimilated as well. They will make powerful drones…" The G-man's crooked smile grew wider and said, "Yes, and then this reality will fall, and then the entire multiverse…"


End file.
